


Like Flying

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed brings Thornstriker up to the crow's nest.





	

 

"Have you ever been up here before?"

 

"No..."

 

Bloodshed chuckled as the young woman merely stared up into the night sky from the crow's nest.  He had remembered her asking his crew about what it was like up there.

 

He was glad he had brought her up here on this beautiful night.

 

"Wow." Thornstriker was too enthralled by the sight of the stars and moon, bare and not covered by mast or sails.  And with the wind blowing though her hair, she felt as if she were flying.

 

"I guess you like it?"

 

"I love it.  It's so... so beautiful up here," She slowly stood up from their sitting position to look around even more, "But it's so high..."

 

"It's a little disorienting at first... but you get used to it."

 

"Do you come up here often, Bloodshed?"

 

"Not so much now, but I was up here a lot when I was younger and just a simple crew member."

 

"...On your father's ship?"

 

"No," Bloodshed grumbled.  "My father didn't pay attention to me that much, but he was very strict.  Didn't want me climbing up and falling down."

 

"Ah," she said before turning to look up at the stars again.

 

Bloodshed slowly got up to get behind her to hold her, "Do you want to go down yet?"

 

"...No... No, not yet," she leaned into his embrace, "I want to stay up here longer.  With you."

 

Bloodshed could only smile in agreement as he held her close and looked up into the starry night.

 

END


End file.
